


happy birthday, steve

by preserumstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fourth of July, Happy Ending, July 4th, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Feels, Steve Roger's Birthday, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky fluff, tags? what r those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: bucky and steve watch fireworks for steve's birthday, and maybe bucky spent too much money on steve's gifts but hey, he's worth it.





	happy birthday, steve

**Author's Note:**

> i had ... to write some fluff for steve's b-day even tho i'm six days late 😔 and the ending..... i swear i hadn't planned that but it felt to cute not to do it 
> 
> anyways kudos and comments r very appreciated luv u thnks!!!

"c'mon stevie! hurry up," bucky spoke impatiently leaning on the doorframe. steve rolled his eyes chuckling "i'm comin' i'm comin" before grabbing the two wine glasses they had set out on the counter in their small kitchen. glasses clinking together steve walked to the door which bucky was now holding open for him.

"such the gentleman," steve said laughing slightly walking down the hallway toward the ladder that leads to the roof. "only for you." bucky locked their apartment door and jogged slightly to catch up with steve. steve's cheeks tinged pink and he looked forward beginning to climb the small ladder pushing the hatch open at the top to release them both out onto the roof.

bucky following behind quickly raced to the edge of the roof and set down the blanket he had and put the other plush one on top so that they could rearrange it when they sat down. he gestured to the blanket smiling widely as steve sat down bright pink like the sky after a particularly pretty sunset. 

bucky reached out a hand to grab the two wine glasses steve held and filled each with champagne he had bought just today. "how much did that cost?" steve asked concerned "you know i don't like you spending much on me buck" and bucky smiled down at him handing him a glass "don't you worry your pretty little head about it, besides it's a special occasion." steve shook his head slightly, patting the spot beside him on the blanket. 

bucky sat down on the blanket next to him, yeah maybe he took two weeks worth of extra shifts to get this but hey, for steve anything. he huddled up close to steve and brought the blanket around the two of them. "it should be starting soon, maybe a few minutes" steve just shrugged and fit himself into bucky's side.

"happy birthday stevie." bucky said warmly slotting his right arm around steve's shoulders and bringing him in close. 

"thanks buck," and he leaned into the touch.

bucky laid a small kiss upon steve's head closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp night air. the fireworks began and bucky opened his eyes to look down at steve. steve sat there wide-eyed, face full of joy and wonderment and bucky could only think to himself _man did i get lucky_. the firework's colors dancing across steve's face made bucky's heart absolutely falter.

"these are all for you stevie, all of em" 

"you know that's not true." steve frowned slightly.

"i promise you they are all for you, and when have i ever lied to my best guy?" bucky took the opportunity to swoop down and plant a kiss on the corner of steve's lips which had begun to turn upwards. steve's cheeks began to light up with a pink tint and he simply gazed at bucky adoringly. 

separate firework shows began to light up all around them, and they admired them all. some were so close steve swore he could feel his chest shake with each boom. and there they sat huddled up beneath the plush blanket together, sipping champagne and sharing small tipsy kisses. 

the boom's shaking steve's little frame was nothing compared to the thundering of his heart every time he felt bucky's fingers pull him just a tad closer. despite the chill of the night the warmth fluttering from his chest was enough to keep steve content under bucky's heavy arm.

"i'm so lucky to have you stevie" and immediately steve's cheeks tinge bright pink. "oh stop it," steve says pushing his face into bucky's chest to hide his face. "never," and bucky slides away from steve to crouch in front of him.

"listen to me okay? i know you love to cut me off but just listen" and steve nods silently. bucky puts both of his hands on steve's respective shoulders "you've always been the one steve, ever since i knew how to feel things that way i knew it was you. even when you were younger and our moms said we were like brothers i couldn't put my finger on it but it felt ... well not like that."

"i remember how sarah would look at us until one day long after i realized that what i felt was love i think it clicked for her too. when she said goodbye to me before school the next morning while you were rushing out the door she held me tight for a moment and just looked at me, real quiet with tears in her eyes she brushed my hair back and wished me well at school that day." 

"she knew, i knew. and when i finally had the guts to confess, and you just kissed me, the next day i went off in search of a ring." steve's lips quivered and his eyes began to well up but he remained quiet. "it took me a long time, all i saw were bland silver bands because of course, i couldn't make it too obvious to others. always said i was just planning for the future, but then one day i found well i found this"

and bucky pulls out a ring.

steve admires the silver band that has gold speckled all around it that almost look like constellations.

"steve the stars in your eyes are what inspired my choice here. i knew this was the ring right away, and i bought it far away enough from town you could wear it and say it was your mom's" bucky sits back for a moment taking in steves face that is getting lit up from the fireworks all around them.

"i don't even think i gotta ask but stevie i love you so much, will you marry me?" and he holds the ring out to steve. steve looks at him for a moment, and gives him a watery smile before he launches himself forward into bucky's arms peppering his face with kisses and punctuating each kiss with a "yes... yes... yes!" 

both of them are all tears when buck sits them up and kisses steve on the lips portraying all the love he feels. when he pulls back steve holds on his hand and wiggles his ring finger and bucky slides the ring down his finger "for you my sun, stars, and moon." he says simply, leaning forward and placing a kiss on steve's forehead. 

and there they sit for a long time, even after the fireworks have done their finale's, in each other's arms cherishing each other and stargazing. 

and steve thinks to himself _man did i get lucky._


End file.
